Naru Mashiro
Naru Mashiro Daughter of Amaterasu Deducting Prodigy of Senkaku Kankei This Character Belongs to Broken_fire Personality She's calm, sweet, innocent and a peacemaker. She's also reliable and trust-worthy;. She respects life and nature. She hates murderers, whatever reason they have. She also loves to read Sherlock Holmes, decoding, and solving cases. She only gets serious if there's a case or it's really needed. She also loves exercising her brain. Weapon Naru uses a Dual Meteor Hammer in battle. Her Dual Meteor Hammer can turn into a hair clip, scrunchie, or chop stick things Asians women use to tie their hair with. A meteor hammer requires great amount strength, speed, accuracy, alertness, skill, mastery, and a case to case basis person to handle, all requirements fit Naru perfectly. It can be used to deflect or block attacks with the large metal balls, strangle people or take away their weapons with it's long chain, and of course, hit people,possibly killing em' with a hit on th head or below the belt. One very light hit from this thing and you'd already get a puss, no matter what, so imagine the damage of a strong hit. *funeral music* Featured Song Shinee-Sherlock |- | Other |- | |} History Amaterasu was infatuated the first time she saw Tokio, she then planned to "accidentally" lose a necklace. Tokio helped Amaterasu find her ecklace, and told her that she didn't "accidentally" leave t, he ased why. Amaterasu confessed and soon they were dating. Then after 2 years, Naru was born to Amaterasu and Tokio Mashiro, a high positioned policeman and detective in the murder investigation department in Osaka. When Naru was young, her father often left her at home . She was often lonely and played with stray cats and even adopted one and named her Miyumi-chan. She also read Sherlock Holmes and loved learning. She was often one of the smartest in class which caused her being bullied. As a daughter of a policeman, she was taught how to fight, but she never used violence unless needed to. When she was 13, her dad spent more time with her, often bringing her to business though. Thanks to her brains and alertness, she was able to help solve cases faster. Sooner, she was a necessity to bring to case, which made her father proud. Soon, Mr Mashiro was promoted to an even higher rank and transfered stations, moving with him was Naru and Miyimi-chan. She still visited Osaka sometime for cases and her grandparents. After she transfered schools, she met Amu Hinamori who asked her to join her gang named "Senkaku Kankei" She immidiately joined the gang without hesitation. She wanted to have more friends so she became more happy and fun. She also secretly hid the fact of her being a detective and tried her best to act as normal as possible when people are around. One day, Miyumi-chan died of giving birth, Naru was sad, but she took care of Miyu-chan. Ametarasu was saddened by Naru's tears and made Miyu-chan live as long as Naru could. Later on, a kid asked the gang to go with him/her to Camp Izanagi, he/she didn't explain where. Naru followed them wherever they went. She only thought of leaving her father, but then she notices Miyu-chan behind her. Attached to Miyu-chan was a letter and weapon instruction from her father, but Naru already found this out when she was 13, and practiced with it, that's how she got to catch the criminal in a dark alley. When they got there, Naru was then immidiately claimed by Amaterasu. Pet When Naru was 5, she found a hurt Munchkin from the streets, nursed her, adopted her, and called her "Miyumi-chan". After she transferred from Osaka, Miyumi died of gave birth to another baby girl Munchkin. Naru was so sad that Amaterasu pitied her and blessed her next cat, Miyu-chan, to live forever as long as Naru was alive, so she wouldn't be heartbroken. Unless Miyu was purposely killed of protecting her master, she will not die. Miyu is a clever cat, what you normally don't think animals can understand, she does, especially more after Amaterasu blessed her. Miyu-chan loves Naru the most, and same goes for Naru. Miyu did saw how Naru was treated with her first, I mean, previous boyfriend and became a fullbar demon to those who hit on her, especially Ryo-senpai and Sasuke-kun. To everyone else, like her Master, she's sweet, kind, calm, innocent-looking-ly cute, you know what I mean. Appearance Naru has black hair and brown eyes. She's healthy and fit. She's slim with the height of 5'5. 87542.jpg 865.jpg 99.jpeg 78451.jpg 785.jpg 7854.jpg Senkaku Kankei Naru didn't have a great childhood. She was often bullied a lot in her old school since people were jealous of her brains, popularity, and beauty combined; She never foght back even when she was trained. Her father, a high office, often left her at home when she was young, being protective of her, she couldn't spend time with her friends causing them to be apart. Her only friends were the police officers who loved her flawless deductions. After she transferred school thanks to her dad's promotions, she transferred to a new school, changed to becoming more of an extorvert and hid her talents at first, well, when people she knew were there. She also met Amu Hinamori who asked her to be the new addition to the group, Senkaku Kankei, a group where the members have different dreams and personality; she automatically accepted. After time passed, she relieved her talents and geeky habits freely, since everyone, almost everyone, accepted her. She loved Amu who became her best friend, the one who encourages her and helps her. She didn't like Utau at first, she tried to avoid her, then she soon learned to love her. She's really neutral to Ikuto who was also friendly and nice to her. She also took the hearts of to both rich and great-looking guys by the name of Ryo Sasaki, the kind, most mature, and oldest of them all, and Sasauke Suzuki, the annoying yet lovable party animal. The two boys often fought for her affection, but she likes Ryo. She doesn't like to cause fights so she doesn't want to tell Ryo yet, but maybe..she can change her mind. Tumblr lkwgs5FqWW1qhxufco1 500 large.jpg|Our Awesome Leader and Bellerina, Amu! RyoSasaki.jpg|Mature and Good-Looking Senpai!, Ryo! Tumblr m2ale4IRbg1rtnbp2o1 400.jpg|The Party Animal, Sasauke! Individualshot10.jpg|Your Not So Ordinary Guy, Ikuto! 5965922432 6e06fb3765 z large.jpg|Music Inclined Diva, Utau! OgAAAPWn8x9fienAt0zClTWfNB8Lk RmEG7PnhiEja5G70iPADiIJDd5dZP2qnMg06IkbRk4XExtAKw8k310FgJ4u4gAm1T1UA4yjWeY4mEZnj5vmdqs81 WbJlT large.jpg|Last, The Group Nerd, Naru Mashiro! -_-" Powers As a member of the Amaterasu Cabin, Naru: *has the ability to create a fireball and use it to burn objects. It may also be used to attack the opponents. It is much weaker when it is nighttime. *has the ability to summon meteors, stars and comets and use it to attack the enemies. The much larger the objects is the more draining it is to the user. *has the ability to summon a cluster of stars and may use it to block them from attacks. *has the ability to create a force field drawn from the sun's energy. The longer they maintain it the more draining it is to the user. *has the ability to cover their body in fire. While using this state, the user is immune to all attacks and are able to shoot down multiple fireballs at once. It may only stay up to 10 minutes. After using this state, the user will pass out for at least 12 minutes. *is much stronger and active during daytime when the sun is at it's zenith. *has the ability to conjure a miniature sun as a light source. It may provide light and a little heat only for a short time. *has cheerful and bright personalities but they are hard to lure out or convince when they are hiding from fear. Relationship Category:Demigods Category:Born in September Category:Born in 1996 Category:Japanese Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Lieutenant Counselor